Julia Pennyworth
Background Julia was born to Eloise Bisset and Alfred Pennyworth. Her parents were childhood friends turned romantic partners when they were young, before Alfred moved to the States. They reconnected when they were in their late-30s/early-40s when Alfred returned to England to care for his ailing mother as she neared the end of her days. And when they reconnected--they did in more ways than one. Eloise didn’t know that she was pregnant when Alfred returned to Gotham a few months later, and when she did find out, she was shocked. She had been married once before but they divorced before the idea of children came into the picture. She knew she was getting closer to the end of her biological clock, so she sort of gave up on the idea of kids. She was thrilled, albeit scared, nonetheless. She refrained from telling Alfred, not wanting to draw him away from the new life he led, and loved. After a few years of not hearing from Eloise, Alfred did some digging to see what she was up to and if she was okay. It was then that he discovered she had a three-year old daughter who was born mere months after he left. It didn’t take long for him to connect the dots. He then took it up on himself to reach out. Once he met up with Eloise again, she informed him that yes, Julia was in fact his daughter. Alfred didn’t want to leave Gotham but also wished to be involved in Julia’s life, and Eloise was very understanding of this. She decided that she would be willing to make the move from London to Gotham. Eloise’s parents were both French, but moved to London before she was born. She grew up speaking French fluently, and fell in love with the language. Eventually going on to become a French teacher in London. Alfred helped her navigate the immigration process for her and Julia, and assisted in her in landing a job teaching French at Gotham Academy, as well as finding housing for her and Julia. Julia has been raised in Gotham since around the age of five. She was able to attend Gotham Academy since her mom taught there, and spent a lot of time at Wayne Manor to see her dad. Julia graduated from the Academy top of her class before attending Yale and graduating with a degree in criminal justice. She planned on going to law school afterwards but, just after her college graduation, she was approached by A.R.G.U.S. who thought she would be a good fit for them. She was intrigued. After passing the training, she got the job and is currently an agent there. Personality Diligent, focused, and driven, Julia always has had very high standards for herself. She has a big heart and a desire to make a difference, but also knows it takes hard work and a tough exterior to reach a position where she can do so. She’s a working woman who is very career oriented, and she sees no problem with this. Yes, she might be a bit of a workaholic, but she loves what she does, so to her, it doesn’t matter. She can come off as a bit intense and intimidating, but once someone gets to know her, she reveals herself to be witty, bold, and loyal to the end. Abilities Her abilities include: high intellect and cleverness, hand-to-hand combat training from work, and she is fluent in French, English, German, and Spanish. Important Moments Pre-Year One * Joined A.R.G.U.S. as an agent when she was 22. Year One Important Relationships Alfred Pennyworth Reputation